


your pain makes you beautiful, you love to lose control

by pinkhairedfairy



Category: CW RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Quiet, Thinking, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairedfairy/pseuds/pinkhairedfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen overthinks everything, Jared complains. Jensen just wants to be sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your pain makes you beautiful, you love to lose control

He has a picture of his wife and daughter open on his phone as he drains the glass and rests his head in his hands. He doesn't bother to acknowledge the tall shadow that's fallen over him or sliding beside him on the booth tangling their long fingers together.

"Wanna talk about it?" Jared's voice cracks

Jensen looks up with bloodshot emerald eyes and shakes his head, eyes cast back down on the picture. "Might help if you talk about it" Jared offers draining the watered down dregs of Jensen's glass.

Jared's arm falls heavy over his shoulder and he turns to press a kiss to the corner of the taller man's jaw til he reached the corner of his mouth in a desperate nudge and pull of their lips kiss hidden in the shadows of their old favorite bar. 

"Im sorry" Jared's voice is breathy, big paw stroking his jaw.

"Im not" Jensens voice is whiskey kissed and rough but strong "love you Jay"


End file.
